


The Sun Will Not Rise Again

by AnnaLiss17



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Poor Will, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: A personal take on how and why, Will Cipher would start the weirdmageddon in the Reverse Falls universe.





	The Sun Will Not Rise Again

Mabel couldn't remember the last time she had to go into hiding because Mabel Gleeful never hid. She always faced her problems and threats and got out of them victorious. Now she was in her uncles' Shack with a bunch of people she couldn't stand and, worst of all, with Pacifica and Gideon. She tried to kill them in their sleep, but the little shits got each other's back every time. Plus that uncle Stanford says they need them alive, in case the Shack becomes unsafe, to push them towards the danger while they make an escape.

Stanford and Stanley were down in the basement, trying to come up with a plan, while she was stuck upstairs pretending to be the greatest host in Gravity Rises. After all, they still have a reputation to live up to. With a heavy sigh, after everyone was completely satisfied in the limit of the resources, she went to her room upstairs. She made it very clear that if she ever finds someone in there, invading her personal space and objects, she'll skin them alive. A place she used only for resting turned to a place where she now contemplates the events in her life.

She was all alone...

Nobody in her life ever believed that weak whiny Will Cipher could ever stand up to them to say the least. If she looked out through the window, she knew she would see the town playing a very good pre apocalyptic scenery. If Gravity Rises was ever the all mighty biblic Heaven, now it was certainly Hell on Earth. Brought by Will. Will who had gone beyond his human form back to his true demonic form just to create this. Will who had been once too afraid to hurt even a baby worm was now on a mass killing. Human murderings. Anyone who dared to stand in his way soon was nothing more than another corpse.

As long as they were in the Shack they would be fine, Stanley said. It's the only place Will can't penetrate into, blocking his magic... but with how determined he is to get to them, Mabel knew it was a matter of time before he gets to them. She sighs and hugs her knees to her chest while sitting on the floor, with her back against the door. She would cry if she knew how. She had seen Will do it so many times, but she can't bring herself to. Deep down somewhere, she knows they deserve it. It. This. Everything. They deserve it all and probably even more.

How they made such a quick escape, she honestly can't remember. It all happened so fast... Luckly for them, Stanford was fast to act. Mabel wouldn't have been and she knows it. It took Will five seconds to realise what was happening, four more for his mind to process the information received, and just one second to unleash his wrath. One of the many things she will never forget is the passing he made from normal to insane, from angel (for they often joked with how much of a big heart he has, he's just an angel in disguise) to full demon. Brother of Lucifer and powerful as Michael.

That blue eye of his went so wide, not the one covered by the patch, she actually thought it was going to fall out of the orbit. But he shed no tear. Thinking back on it now, she can recall his heart beating rate. Going from soft to fast, then extremely fast as if it was ready to explode and then nothing... because the blow was delivered. Will blinked once, his pupil shaking just as he used to, his body still as a stone... and then once more before he shut his eyes closed and let out one of the worst  and longest screams Mabel has ever heard in her life. First it was a scream pain, but it turned into one of rage as the ground began to shake and crack, his scream echoing into the whole town.

The family wasn't stupid. They knew what was going on and tried to stop it in their own way. It was the most efficient one so far. Obviously, it was the worst choice of all times. Now, she could hear the commotion downstairs, and if she pulled the curtains of her window open, she knew she would see Will trying to get his way in forcefully. She knew it was a matter of time. He was too determined to do to them the same thing, and way too powerful to resist him. Mabel sighed again as she got up, preparing to go back and help with whatever she can help.

Perhaps they really shouldn't have killed Dipper in front of his eyes...

 


End file.
